Kicking Baby
by mistyblue814
Summary: Sabine is almost nine months pregnant and her little girl won't stop kicking her. When Ezra comes back from a mission he tells her why. {Kind of a prequel look from my fic "Her Smile Made Everything Perfect" - Sabezra fluff, cuddles included}


**_A/N: this is in response to this (_** ** _post/ 155777013549/ ezra-manages-to- calm-miras-crazy- kicking-and)_** ** _amazing drawing that Meldy-Arts created on tumblr (seriously check out her stuff she is amazing). The pic is also the cover image for this story and it is her art found from the same link. This is kind of a prequel look from my fic "Her Smile Made Everything Perfect" (also prompted by her art). Enjoy and tell me what you think!_**

Sabine grunted a little as she felt the kick against her stomach again. She let out a small breath of air before moving slightly on the bed to get into a better position. Sabine set a hand on her stomach and asked her baby softly, "what is it, ad'ika? What do you want?"

There was a pause as she spoke and for some time after before she felt another kick again. Sabine groaned slightly. Lately it seemed that her daughter was always kicking her or moving around.

Sabine was due in about five weeks, but she knew that she could technically go into labour any time from now. She had been four weeks early herself and Dawn was a week early. These things weren't an exact science. They didn't just come at a specific hour or day. Things like this were unpredictable…however Sabine found that a lot of things were more unpredictable than she originally thought.

Such as Mira constantly kicking her. Dawn hadn't been nearly this active in Hera. Zeb kept joking that Sabine should have seen this coming because it was the Mandalorian in her…and because her parents were full of movement and unrest themselves. That all could be true. Genetics or bonding with the fetus could lead to some personality traits before the baby is even born. And already it seemed like Mira had a lot of personality. Who knows, maybe it was the Mando in her and sure Sabine and Ezra weren't the calmest people in the galaxy, but she had heard stories from Cham about some of the trouble Hera got into as a child and she was no constant sweet angel either.

As much as she loved her daughter, Sabine was also slightly jealous that Hera could ease into sleep. Not to mention but Twi'lek babies were slightly bigger than human babies yet Sabine had gotten a lot bigger than Hera did. It was harder to maneuver around the Star or even the Ghost, which was slightly bigger. Ezra and Sabine had moved back onto the Ghost about a month ago so that Sabine was closer to Hera and Kanan for help and Hera would be with Sabine when the baby came. As well, it was getting to a point where Sabine couldn't even stand for long periods of time before her ankles really started to ache let alone take care of herself and the ship and Hera was more than happy to help her out. The Star was still in the works of repairs and would be for months after Sabine had the baby and Ezra was still going on missions with the others. Sabine would usually go but stay on the ship with Hera or would stay to work on the Star. As her stomach got bigger the second option got less and less so her and Ezra decided to just eliminate the middle man.

Sabine tried to get into another comfortable position, hoping that her daughter would find the time to stop kicking her so that Sabine could get some sleep. Having a full night's rest was almost unheard for her and it wasn't just because of normal pregnancy unrest and being uncomfortable, but it was because Mira could move and kick in her for hours in the night. Usually when Ezra came home and joined them Mira would calm down again and Sabine suspected it was because of their Force connection or Ezra sending her calming vibes, or however that worked. Although Ezra would try to explain it she still never completely understood what he was trying to say.

It made her wonder if the baby loved Ezra more than her. True it could have been a Force thing that Mira was subconsciously craving, or Ezra in the Force soothed her daughter more than her, but there was still a small pit of jealousy that all Ezra had to do was just come in the room sometimes, or just rest his hand on her stomach and Mira would calm down. Maybe she was kicking because she kept wanting Ezra. She understood why the easy connection was there, but that didn't stop her from feeling jealous. She had talked to Hera about it and Hera admitted that she felt the same thing when she was pregnant with Dawn, but she found that it wasn't real. And Sabine saw that when she saw the bond that Hera and her daughter shared now. Sabine only hoped that she and Mira would be that close.

And, besides the point, Ezra was still out on a mission with the others. It had just gotten late into the night that Sabine told Hera she would try to get some rest. However, it would seem that tonight, like most nights, Sabine was not going to get any rest despite being in her most comfortable, loose t-shirt and shorts.

Sabine had been so involved in moving on the bed trying to get comfortable that she barely felt the Ghost lifting off, letting Sabine know that they were either going to pick up the boys or the boys had already gotten on, the mission was over, and they were on their way back to Phoenix Home.

A little while later, Sabine heard the door open and one eye opened to see who it was. She saw a rather tired looking Ezra walk into the room, the door hissing shut behind him. Sabine hummed a bit as she shifted a little in the bed to make more room for him, and because her daughter let out another kick. Ezra had already taken off his boots and socks.

"How was the mission?" Sabine asked him, opening her eyes fully and turning her head to look at him.

Ezra was already taking off his clothes. He answered her as he brought his shirt over his head to take it off.

"Good. We got the supplies for Fulcrum," Ezra told her as he moved to then take off his pants, "it took a little longer than we thought, but we got everything needed."

Sabine nodded and watched him as he moved across the room to put on some old pants to sleep in. She felt some more movement and she saw Ezra grin as he put on the old sweat pants and moved to lay in the bed beside her.

"I can tell she is still wide awake," Ezra grinned, moving closer so he could help her.

"Why in the galaxy does she insist on kicking me so much?" Sabine asked him, knowing that he would know. He and Mira already had a strong connection in the Force. She didn't know if she could feel it, though she sometimes swore she did, but just by watching the two interact (at least on Ezra's side) told her that Mira was already close and connected with him. Ezra would know what was wrong with her.

Ezra laid down on the bed and gently moved his hand over her stomach.

"I think she'd mad at you." Ezra answered.

"Mad?" Sabine laughed softly, "What does she have to be mad about? She's not even born yet!"

Ezra smiled.

"Okay, not mad. More like…insistent," Ezra explained to her. "She likes the sound of your voice. I think she kicks you because she wants you to keep talking."

There was something very warm and loving that spread throughout Sabine from that reasoning. It made sense now, after thinking about it. Whenever she would stop singing she would feel a kick. When she started to talk Mira was still. It was only after long periods of time that Mira would start to kick, or at least now it seemed like any time she wasn't talking. Although the kicks could be annoying, it made Sabine smile with the fact that her daughter did it because she kept wanting to hear her. Sabine already loved her daughter, she had ever since she knew she was pregnant, but what she felt now was…something she couldn't explain. She didn't think she'd ever been this happy, the pure happiness of knowing that her daughter loved the sound of her voice and kept wanting to hear it.

Ezra was not left in the dark about this either and the connection the two had never failed to put a smile on his face. He could sense Mira's absolute content and happiness every time Sabine talked to her, especially if she sang. It was a sense that he hoped he would never forget. He could sense the bond they had, how alike the two were. Even in the Force they had similar signatures. He was interested to see how the two would connect when Mira was born, how her signature would change.

Sabine moved closer to Ezra in the bed, her one leg moving over both of his as he relaxed on the bed. She moved close, her one arm resting against his chest. His head was close to her shoulder, but she still moved her head down so that her forehead was rested slightly against his comfortably. She closed her eyes and a smile grew on her face as she felt Ezra move his hand under her shirt to rest it on her baby bump. She already felt more relaxed from Mira feeling so. Ezra could feel Mira content under his hand as they connected again, Mira feeling wanted and loved under his touch.

"She's already Daddy's Little Girl," Sabine murmured.

Ezra chuckled, "trust me, you two are more alike then you think. Where does she think she gets her demanding insistence from?"

Sabine grinned, "you."

Ezra chuckled again, the movement moving the bed lightly. He smiled, moving his head closer to her, shutting his own eyes. He asked her, his voice soft as he could sense Sabine starting to drift off to sleep, "do you want the blanket up?"

"No," Sabine murmured, "too hot."

"Alright." Ezra agreed.

There was a little bit of silence in the room as Ezra and Sabine heard Kanan, Hera, and Zeb going to their own rooms to rest.

"I love you." Ezra told her, his voice soft though meaning every word.

Sabine smiled along with him, "I love you too."

Ezra smiled. He loved both of them so much, but nothing made his love for Sabine grow like watching her these past months as their daughter grew inside her and how Sabine kept a good attitude despite any hardships that came. Sabine could barely stand for more than a couple of minutes before feeling tired or how she couldn't fit in most of the chairs on the ship or even just walk around corners without losing her balance, yet she was always smiling and laughing. He watched as she would sometimes put her hand over her stomach whenever it seemed like a dangerous situation on missions, as though she was already getting ready to protect their daughter. He loved her for growing and and holding and protecting their daughter and giving her body and life to another, to one that was part her and part him. And he knew he would love her the most when she brought Mira into the world. He would never not love Sabine or his daughter. That was surest thing he knew in the galaxy.


End file.
